A Little More Time
by a1y-puff
Summary: Fuji felt like Tezuka was distant by each day, and he decided to close the distance. FujiTezu. Oneshot. Angsty fluff.PG.


**Title:** A Little More Time

**Pairing:** Fuji/Tezuka (YES, in that order)

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Genre:** Fluffy Angst (said my beta XD)

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 1450

**Summary: **Fuji felt like Tezuka was distant by each day, and he decided to close the distance.

**Warnings:** First attempt at FujiTezu. But I'm basically a fan of co-dominance, so... XD

**Disclaimer:** Fuji has claimed Tezuka as his. Don't bother to separate them or you know what kind of hell awaits you XD

**A/N:** For **Elysis** coz she made me this pretty layout for my LJ. Thanks sooo much dear, ILU!

Special thanks to **Thallein **for beta-ing and made this fic better :D

Title given by **Vierblith **coz I absolutely FAIL at titling. Thanks wife, and sorry you had to bear with my lame title ideas XD

Finally, I hope this is enjoyable :D

* * *

**~ A LITTLE MORE TIME ~**

**

* * *

  
**

When did it start? Fuji often found himself ruminating on the question every time he caught sight of his stoic friend.

When did such feeling develop within him? To feel as if he was special to Tezuka, and that he alone, should be the only one for the captain. That he alone should own each and every part of Tezuka: his warm gaze, his rare smile, his _heart._

Fuji never knew he could be so possessive over something that was not even in his possession.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning practice went on as usual. The thwacking sounds of rackets against the tennis balls, the loud footsteps of slackers running their laps and the occasional screaming of those who fell victim to Inui's vile concoction was heard from the Seigaku tennis court.

After the Nationals, the third years were preparing to retire from the club activities; hence, they were now supervising their juniors and preparing them to take over their places. Having finished his practice match with a second year, Fuji conveniently placed himself next to Tezuka who was supervising the first years' training. Tezuka spared his companion an acknowledging glance, before returning his attention back to the first year tutelages.

"Any progress with them?" Fuji asked by way of starting a conversation. He quietly sidled up to the bespectacled captain, not close enough to invite curious glances, but enough to invade Tezuka's personal space.

Not bothering to look at his friend, Tezuka replied flatly, "Some of them show a sharp progress, others are so-so."

"I see."

There was this atmosphere that was off to the tensai. It was as if Tezuka was there but he wasn't there, if that made any sense. The taller boy didn't make any move to distant himself from him, but Fuji felt like Tezuka was nevertheless shutting him out.

This wasn't the first time Tezuka had seemed to be avoiding him. Fuji didn't really know when it started but if his memory served him right, Tezuka was still acting _normal _during the Nationals. The change in Tezuka's demeanor was so faint no one seemed to have noticed, and Fuji had no reason to directly confront the dark haired youth. However, Fuji wasn't just anybody and Fuji was anything but dense. And when it concerned Tezuka, he was exceptionally sharp.

"Tezuka!"

Both boys turned their heads to the source of the voice, and found the Seigaku Mother Hen jogging lightly in their direction.

"I need to discuss something…" Oishi paused to glance and smile politely to Fuji. Nodding his head, he then continued, "It's paperwork…"

"Let's go to the clubhouse," Tezuka replied, and after a brief nod towards Fuji, he walked off the courts.

Gazing longingly at Tezuka's retreating back, Fuji silently despised the close proximity the captain and vice-captain shared. As Tezuka's best friend, Oishi was one of the few persons the captain allowed into his personal space, metaphorically and literally whenever Tezuka peered over Oishi's shoulders to examine the team's charts and papers that was held in the vice captain's hand .

Fuji turned away at the sight, feeling telltale burn of tears beneath his eyelids.

_Don't be so close to others._

_See only me, need only me._

_Be only mine._

Fuji shook his head with a wistful smile on his face. It seemed like he was getting _sick _from his insecurities.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The clubhouse was already empty when Fuji walked out of the showers, water dripping from his wet hair. Tezuka sat on the desk; his left hand continued to write on the papers. Fuji could swear Tezuka was restraining himself from looking up when the lithe boy walked passed him with only his boxers and a towel hanging on his neck.

Fuji spared a glance when the bespectacled boy seemed to be deliberately ignoring his presence.

_Look at me… want me…_

Despite his thoughts, the honey haired tensai walked towards his locker and began putting on his uniform. Just when he about finished buttoning up his shirt, the chair Tezuka had previously sat on screeched, and Fuji turned his head to see the captain tidy up the papers and place them inside a folder.

"Done with paperwork?" Fuji asked, trying to break the silence.

"Aa," came the infamous one-syllable reply.

The blue eyed boy sighed and tried to smile. "You seem to have a lot of paperwork these days," he remarked.

"We're going to retire soon," was the curt reply.

Fuji said nothing when Tezuka walked to his locker and started organizing his stuff. Once again, an uneasy atmosphere settled over them.

Cracking open his eyes, Fuji observed every single movement Tezuka made. He knew Tezuka was aware of him watching, and _normally,_ Tezuka would turn his head and ask, "What is it?"

The fact that the stoic boy didn't even glance his way confirmed his suspicions that he was being shut out for good. Trying to remain calm, the prodigy made a last attempt, "Want to walk home together?" he asked, not bothering to smile because he knew Tezuka wouldn't spare him a glance.

The sight of a stiffened captain would have amused Fuji in normal circumstances, but now, it only added to the ache in his heart.

It took several seconds before Tezuka could stand straight and let out an "I…"

"Have I done something?" Fuji cut him off, and this sudden confrontation had apparently caught Tezuka off guard as he _unconsciously _turned his head to face Fuji.

The stoic mask was firmly in place, but Fuji knew that behind those rimless glasses, there were uncertainties. Was it fear he saw there? Or was it just his imagination?

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka finally replied, his tone was flat and steady despite Fuji's intense gaze. He fixed his eyes on the locker behind the smaller boy, refusing to look into Fuji's eyes.

That was it. That had done it.

It took Fuji almost all of his self control not to bang Tezuka's stone-head to the lockers. Instead, he walked calmly to the bespectacled boy and cornered him against the wall. Fuji raised his hands and placed them on those firm cheeks. "Look at me," he said, blue eyes locking onto the surprised hazel orbs.

_See only me…_

Then, he pulled Tezuka down for a kiss. It was not gentle; it was rough, demanding, needing…

_Love me…_

"Mmmh…" Tezuka's hands settled on Fuji's seemingly frail but in reality, strong shoulders, and pushed Fuji away. "Stop it!" he said in his stoic captain tone, but Fuji noticed that there was something else in there, something desperate.

"Do you hate me?" Fuji asked weakly when he felt the strong grip on his shoulders. He threw his gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the rejection Tezuka might have in his eyes.

There was silence for a moment, before the other teen seemed to have realized his vice-like grips on Fuji's shoulder, and he slowly pulled his hands back. "I… this is wrong, Fuji," he finally said.

At the uncertain tone Tezuka was using, Fuji dared himself to look up and the sight on the taller teen's face was unexpected.

There was a noticeable blush on each of his cheeks, and the way Tezuka ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes in agony was an indication that… maybe, it was the other way around.

"You don't hate me," Fuji stated calmly. Slowly, a smile made its way up to his lips.

Taking his glasses off, Tezuka then wiped them with his shirt while confirming weakly, "I don't…"

_You like me._

"You don't hate the kiss either," he said again, a spark of hope was growing in his heart.

"It was… wrong…" Tezuka replied hesitantly before slipping his glasses back on.

_But you liked it…_

Fuji watched as Tezuka smoothed his uniform out and when the dark haired youth finally met his eyes, Fuji uttered a gentle yet firm "I love you."

Tezuka stiffened once again and looked obviously uneasy. "I…"

_You love me too. You're just in denial._

Slinging his bag to one shoulder, Tezuka then said, "I'll be going first. I need to go to Ryuuzaki-sensei's office."

Plastering on a cheerful smile, Fuji announced, "I can wait…"

…_until you make peace with your feelings._

Tezuka looked hesitant as he looked back at Fuji, and without saying anything, he walked out the clubhouse and closed the door behind him.

Fuji stood still as he watched the door close in front of him. _So that's how it is_, he smiled to himself. _It's okay,_ he mused, _I'm a patient person, Tezuka._

_I will wait for you._

_Until that day come._

_The day when I will be yours, and you will be mine…_

…_and only mine…_

**-NeverEnding-**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think of this ne? Thanks!


End file.
